In a display device such as a cellphone or a tablet computer, an indicator light for reminding the use or work state of the device is usually provided. Currently, when the indicator light is provided in the display panel, the indicator light is usually disposed within a region outside a display area for displaying an image, and an LED light is additionally arranged in this region for use as an indicator light. In such a manner, not only the manufacturing process of the display panel is increased, but also the power consumption of the display panel during operation is high.